


Cold- Prinxiety

by robertdownerjr



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, The World Will Never Know, btw i accidently tagged this as teen wolf for a sec, god i love roman angst, so sry to any teen wolf fans i confused, this could be prinxiety if u squint, why it took me four month to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertdownerjr/pseuds/robertdownerjr
Summary: Virgil tries to get Roman to come back after SVS redux. It doesn't go well.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776889
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Cold- Prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> \- for MeetMeInSaintLouisCharlie@ao3  
> damn i really went and left for 4 months with no warning I am so sorry yall  
> but I'm back, and i bring with me angst :)

“Roman!” Virgil’s voice carries far in the imagination but Roman acts as though he doesn’t hear him.  


“Roman, please” he called again, a little more desperate.

“Get away from me, Virgil,” Roman responded, continuing to walk away as fast as he could

It’s been days since Virgil had last seen Roman and seeing him now was no relief. The fiery, joyful passion Roman used to emanate whenever he entered a room turned to a cold, suffocating rage, and the flame in his eyes, once warm and inviting, turned to ice. The Roman he knew was gone, but Virgil refused to believe he was gone for good.

Virgil scurried to keep up, Roman trying his best to keep the distance between them.

They were in the imagination, completely in Roman’s territory, and the scenery - which he usually kept bright and inviting - was dark and gloomy, the only color coming from red rose bushes scattered around.

Virgil finally caught up to him and put his hand on Roman’s shoulder. He immediately tore his hand off of him but still didn’t turn around.

“What do you want?” His voice made Virgil shiver, but he stood his ground.

“For you to come home, Roman. We’re all worried about you, Patton hasn’t stopped crying in days.” He hoped a mention of Patton, practically Roman’s dad, and best friend would mean something to him. But if it did, Roman didn’t show it.  


“You think that’s my home?” Roman laughed but there was no mirth to it. He continued, still not turning to face Virgil. “I thought it was too. Then that snake came along and proved otherwise. For a master of deceit, he uncovers what’s true quite easily.”

“Roman, becoming the villain is not the answer.”

“So I’m the villain now aren’t I?”

“You can keep hiding from us, just come back so we can figure this out,” Virgil pleaded, ”I know you’re angry, I am too. I don’t like Deceit any more than you do, and I know you’re hurt. But you’re making a mistake-”  


“Because that’s all I know how to do isn’t?!”

Roman turned around, tears streaking down his face as he finally broke down.

“All I’ve ever done is try to be good! I say we should skip the wedding, and it’s ‘no Roman, we need to be there for them’ but once he says it, it’s suddenly the right thing to do and everyone praises him for bringing Thomas to his senses about self-care.” Roman’s voice became softer. “When gave up that callback, I forfeited years of work and sweat and tears, trying my best to get Thomas where he wanted to be, so he could be proud of me. But that was the wrong choice, and it was selfish.”

Virgil stood there, and stared, searching for something to say that would remedy it all but he found nothing.

Roman continued, “So I conceded. I gave it up, for Thomas, because that was the right thing, that this was the noble thing to do. Then Deceit came along and said it was all a lie. That we could have gone to the callback, that being selfish was apparently a good thing, and everyone just did a one-eighty and agreed? Abandoned me and what they said was right for a villain? That they told me was immoral? He called me evil, a monster, and no one bats an eye, but when I insult him, it’s as if I committed a felony?”

His voice got so small, Virgil almost couldn’t make out what he’d said. “I just wanted to be good enough for them.”

Roman wipes the tears from his face and turns away, his voice back at normal volume. “They made their choice, Virgil, and obviously I’m not enough of a hero for them.” He spat out the ‘hero’ out like it was a curse. “Or for Thomas.” With that, he ran off again, and Virgil couldn’t find it in himself to chase after him.

He just stood there, the cold in the air as biting as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> thank yall so much for reading, and if you want, requests can be made on part one of this series. bye guys :)


End file.
